Agarrón
by Yumipon
Summary: Estaba acostumbrada a la traviesa caricia del monje, pero el romanticismo teñido de picardía le hizo olvidar lo pervertido que era. Sin embargo, pronto tendría que recordar que el hombre a su lado no era sólo alguien tierno y dedicado, y no lo haría de la mejor manera. —Fic regalo de cumpleaños para LoopsMagpe.


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro. Idea basada en una tira de (a)ma_yooo_ne (en twitter).

* * *

**— One!Shot —**

_**— Agarrón —**_

* * *

El sol había salido hacía poco cuando Sango abrió los ojos, disfrutando la comodidad que sentía al encontrarse refugiada en el cálido abrazo de su _esposo_. Sonrió cuando los labios de Miroku dieron inicio al camino desde su hombro hasta su mejilla, volteándola suavemente para que quedara frente a él y así poder terminar ese recorrido en su boca, acto que ella correspondió de buena gana porque le gustaba ese gesto romántico con el que su compañero estaba malacostumbrándola cada día.

—¿No crees que es muy temprano para que estés despierta? —La voz ronca le cosquilleó el rostro, amaba ese tono de apenas estar despertando.

—Lo mismo podría preguntar yo… —Sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla y mirándolo directo a los ojos. —Anoche te dormiste bastante tarde…

—_Nos dormimos_ tarde, Sanguito querida, no lo olvides —su mirada brilló con picardía, causando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas femeninas, algo que a él le fascinaba.

—L-Lo sé… no tienes que recordármelo —el nerviosismo fue evidente, demostrando que aún no le era tan familiar esa coquetería con el ojiazul.

—Entonces… ¿por qué tan madrugadora? —Insistió en su pregunta al tiempo que se ponía sobre ella, le gustaba descubrir esas reacciones y de a poco se atrevía a incitarla más, poniendo a prueba su tolerancia.

—Supongo que la costumbre —respondió, intentando no caer en el seductor juego que él quería comenzar —. Además, hay cosas por hacer, comenzando por el desayuno. ¿Me permites levantarme?

Miroku sonrió antes de robarle un beso de manera fugaz y dejarla libre, acomodándose en su lado del futón, observando cómo Sango se sentaba junto a él y buscaba su ropa para levantarse. Mientras se vestía su yukata, sintió la mano del monje en su trasero, pero no fue la caricia traviesa a la que estaba acostumbrada, sino un toque mucho más atrevido, con toda la palma en su nalga, los dedos rodeándola y apretando con fuerza y seguridad, incluso con algo de brusquedad causándole una leve molestia. Sango dio un respingo, mirándolo extrañada por su acción, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante ese _agarrón_. Su esposo le devolvía una mirada maliciosa, la sonrisa pícara tatuada en su rostro y la palma aún en su nalga.

La castaña parpadeó un par de veces antes de apartar la mano con un movimiento brusco, frunciendo las cejas y mirándolo molesta, causando que él ahora mostrara extrañeza en sus facciones, al parecer estaba confundido.

—¿Qué pasó? —No tardó en preguntar, también frunciendo el ceño, mirándola con duda.

—Es lo que quiero saber —demostró su molestia en su voz y su gesto intransigente.

—Sólo fue una caricia, no es nada del otro mundo —intentó restarle importancia, para él sólo era eso.

—¿Una caricia? Eso fue _más_ que una caricia. Fue irrespetuoso e innecesario —Sango se cruzó de brazos, sus ojos aún reflejando el enfado que sentía.

—Oh, vamos Sanguito… Estamos casados, es normal que tenga muestras de cariño _así_ contigo —se justificó, encogiéndose de hombros —. No deberías sorprenderte.

—¡Me apretaste el trasero sin siquiera avisarme! No soy una especie de fruta o algo similar como para que tengas que estar _apretándome_.

—Pero cariño, no sería la primera vez que te toco ahí…

—Esto es distinto, nunca habías hecho nada parecido. Tus caricias siempre han sido más… _inocentes_.

—Claro, porque no estábamos casados. Es lógico que las cosas cambien ahora. Somos un matrimonio, Sango, lo que significa que tenemos otro tipo de confianza, ¿o no? —Le dedicó una mirada juguetona, algo que no lo ayudó para nada en esos momentos con su compañera, sólo causó que endureciera un poco más el semblante.

—Sí, pero tampoco puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana sin preguntar antes, hay algunas… —Pensó un segundo la palabra más adecuada para referirse a los actos del moreno antes de continuar. —_Costumbres_ que debieses comenzar a evaluar…

Miroku enarcó una ceja, mirándola con algo de reticencia, demostrando que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que ella decía. Él no había hecho nada malo y Sango lo estaba juzgando como si las _mañas_ que tenía – y que jamás había ocultado, por lo que ella las conocía muy bien – fuesen una especie de crimen.

—No comprendo por qué te extraña mi comportamiento, desde el principio has sabido cómo soy. No creí que me hubieses idealizado.

—Por supuesto que sé cómo eres, y soy consciente de que tienes defectos, igual que yo. Sólo pensé que te conocía un poco mejor —negó con un gesto, dándole la espalda para salir de la habitación —. Supongo que no tiene sentido que sigamos hablando de esto. Iré a la aldea.

No esperó respuesta y se marchó, dejando a Miroku contrariado con lo que acababa de ocurrir, porque realmente no entendía la razón de que su esposa se hubiese molestado tanto por un simple _agarrón_.

* * *

—Ya lo arruinaste, ¿verdad?

Levantó la mirada hasta la de su amigo, quien lo observaba de pie frente suyo, el gesto severo clavado en su persona. Soltó un suspiro de abatimiento antes de hablar.

—Esta vez, creo que Sango está exagerando —respondió, sosteniéndole la mirada a InuYasha —. Juro que no hice nada malo.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque a veces no te das cuenta de lo que haces… —El hanyō se sentó a su lado, aprovechando la sombra del árbol en donde estaba apoyando el monje.

—Lo estoy. Ella se molestó porque le agarré el trasero —admitió sinceramente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si siempre lo has hecho! Pensé que dejaría de molestarse ahora que están casados…

—Esta vez, su enojo es distinto —Miroku pensó en las palabras de su esposa y negó suavemente, seguía sin comprender que eso la hubiese molestado tanto —. Dijo que había _costumbres_ que debería comenzar a evaluar… y que pensó que me conocía mejor.

—Keh, como si nunca le hubieras acariciado el trasero. Quizá creyó que te comportarías una vez que fuesen un matrimonio…

—No lo sé. En realidad, no comprendo por qué se enfadó tanto, nunca prometí cambiar mis mañas y Sango las conoce desde el principio.

—Es verdad — InuYasha frunció un poco el gesto antes de volver a hablar —. Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Miroku miró la copa del árbol que los protegía del sol, pensativo. Llevaba apenas unos pocos días casado con la exterminadora y, hasta ese incidente durante la mañana, todo parecía ser perfecto. La convivencia era tranquila, se repartían las tareas del hogar sin mayores problemas y la mayor parte del tiempo, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, mimándose más de lo que él hubiese pensado en un principio. Incluso su intimidad había sido sublime, mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Y ahora todo eso estaba siendo opacado por un acto que él consideraba tan propio como su nombre, una acción que había molestado demasiado a la mujer con la que había decidido continuar el resto de su vida. No podía permitir que eso acabara ahí, pero no sabía qué podía hacer para remediar la situación. Seguía sintiendo que no había actuado de forma inapropiada, porque simplemente había sido él mismo. Cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar, sin una idea clara en mente, no sabía cómo enfrentar ese problema.

—No estoy seguro, pero creo que lo mejor será esperar a que Sango esté menos molesta para intentar hablar con ella. Seguramente ahora no va a querer escucharme y sólo empeore las cosas.

—Es cierto. Te deseo suerte, sabes lo temperamental que es Sango a veces, en especial cuando está furiosa contigo —InuYasha le palmeó el brazo en un signo de apoyo fraternal.

—Lo sé. Lo único que deseo es poder solucionar este desacuerdo.

—Seguro pronto se reconcilian. Sólo debes tratar de comportarte mejor de ahora en adelante —lo aconsejó antes de ponerse de pie —. Así evitas hacerla enojar.

—Voy a intentarlo —sonrió levemente a las palabras de su amigo —. Muchas gracias, InuYasha.

—No es nada, espero lo solucionen.

—Por supuesto, no te preocupes por eso —se despidió con un gesto de su mano al momento que el hanyō comenzaba a alejarse —. Nos vemos.

InuYasha levantó su mano en un gesto de despedida, dejando solo al monje, quien no pudo dejar de pensar en la situación, porque de verdad necesitaba solucionar el tema para volver a sentirse tranquilo y seguir junto a la mujer que amaba.

* * *

Llegó a casa para preparar la cena, cuando el sol ya estaba ocultándose y la brisa comenzaba a ser más fría. No le extrañó que Miroku no estuviera ahí, porque de seguro había ido al bosque buscando el apoyo de InuYasha. Resopló levemente al pensar que era muy probable que él le diera la razón a su esposo, porque a pesar de que el hanyō solía defenderla bastante, Miroku le bajaría el perfil a lo ocurrido, tal como lo había hecho durante la mañana, y era frustrante que él no comprendiera la razón de su molestia, que ignorara y negara que lo que había hecho no estaba del todo bien.

Terminó de cortar los ingredientes del estofado y los vertió en la olla, donde el agua borboteaba sobre el fuego; revolvió un par de veces y luego dejó que la comida se cocinara mientras ella ordenaba la despensa, guardando algunos paquetes con cosas que había traído de la aldea y revisando lo que ya había dentro, por si debía usar pronto algo para evitar que se perdiera. Se entretuvo unos minutos en esa labor hasta que sintió ruido en la entrada, reconociendo de inmediato los pasos.

—Buenas noches, Sango.

—Bienvenido a casa, Miroku.

El tono de ambos les dejó claro que el desacuerdo ocurrido al comienzo del día aún no había sido olvidado, causando que el ambiente fuese tenso y hasta un poco frío. Sango terminó la tarea de organizar las provisiones y luego se concentró en la cena, intentando ignorar al monje para evitar volver a discutir con él. Miroku, por su parte, había llevado consigo algo de leña, y se sentó en un rincón para apilarla, dejando a mano los maderos más antiguos para usarlos antes, y procurando mantener vivo el fuego sobre el que se cocinaba la comida, agregando de vez en cuando algún leño. Cuando el estofado estuvo listo, la castaña sirvió ambos platos y comieron en silencio, dejando que el orgullo los empujara a persistir con esa actitud distante con la que ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo.

Una vez que terminaron su cena, se prepararon para dormir, vistiéndose sus yukatas de espaldas al otro sin intercambiar palabra, para después acostarse en el futón de la misma forma, muy diferente a cualquier otra noche desde que se habían casado y vivían juntos.

—Buenas noches.

La voz de Miroku la sorprendió, de seguro él no quería dormirse sin desearle un buen descanso. Soltó un suspiro cansino antes de responder, tampoco iba a ser maleducada con él.

—Buenas noches.

Sintió a su compañero acomodarse un poco y agachó la mirada, volviendo a pensar en la situación. Lo había analizado todo el día, llegando a la conclusión de que la acción en sí no había sido lo que más le molestaba, sino que él realmente no se diera cuenta ni admitiera que eso no había estado bien. Siempre había visto a Miroku como alguien más bien conciliador, durante su viaje incluso cuando se enfadaba por algo o discutían, él se mostraba hasta un poco complaciente con ella. Y ahora estaba siendo lo bastante terco y orgulloso como para no hablarle sólo porque creía tener la razón. Antes, podría haberle pedido consejo a Kagome, quizá InuYasha también hubiese dado su opinión sobre el tema, pero ahora eran sólo ellos dos, aprendiendo a vivir juntos.

Ahora, después de todo lo que habían sufrido y superado, estaban viviendo juntos…

Cerró los ojos al pensarlo, el miedo latente comenzó a apretarle el pecho mientras una lágrima abandonaba uno de sus ojos, había estado tan cerca de perderlo en tantas oportunidades, y ahora se molestaba por algo tan trivial como lo era un _agarrón_… No podría soportar perderlo por algo así, no después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, no cuando ya podía cumplir su promesa y ser la familia que ambos deseaban.

Se dio vuelta para dejar de darle la espalda a su esposo, notando la respiración acompasada y sonriendo levemente, se disculparía con él al día siguiente dejando de lado su orgullo, porque lo que realmente importaba era que estaban juntos y debían aprender a vivir día a día de esa forma. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, decidiendo que lo mejor era descansar, todo sería mejor al día siguiente.

* * *

Se despertó al sentir algo cálido en su busto, extrañándose con eso. Abrió los ojos y vio a Miroku abrazándola por la cintura, refugiado en su pecho con el rostro oculto, algo que no dejó de llamarle la atención.

—Sango… Por favor, perdóname. No estés molesta conmigo por lo de ayer, lo siento.

Ella inhaló profundo, sonriendo levemente antes de acariciar con ternura la cabeza del monje, demostrándole así que ya no estaba enfadada.

—Yo también lo siento.

Notó que él se aferraba un poco más a ella, como si realmente deseara quedarse así, pegado a su pecho, por siempre. Sabía cómo se sentía su esposo, porque eran los mismos sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior y que quería seguir experimentando junto al ojiazul.

—De verdad, lo lamento. No quise incomodarte con mi comportamiento, a veces olvido que…

—Está bien —lo interrumpió, causando que él levantara un poco el rostro, para encontrar sus miradas, reflejando en la suya algo de confusión —. Te conozco, Miroku, y conozco tus mañas. Debería haber considerado que tomarías más confianza con el matrimonio y…

—Eso no significa que te falte el respeto de esa forma. Tendría que preguntar, tal como dijiste… Tenías razón, debo comenzar a evaluar algunos hábitos…

—No quiero que dejes de ser tú sólo por complacerme —Sango sonrió, acercando un poco su rostro al de él —. Tenemos mucho que aprender el uno del otro, y hay cosas que debemos aceptar y otras que tendremos que ir viéndolas con el tiempo. Ahora estamos juntos, y vamos a tener problemas… a pesar de lo difícil que puedan ser, si seguimos juntos, podremos resolverlo. ¿No crees?

Miroku sonrió con alivio, consciente de que su esposa tenía razón, porque lo que realmente importaba era que se tenían el uno al otro y, por muy grande o complejo que fuese el problema, lo solucionarían de esa forma.

—Por supuesto, Sanguito —la abrazó un poco más, volviendo a hundir su cabeza en su pecho, haciéndole cosquillas al hablar desde esa ubicación —. ¿Puedo ser yo un rato y jugar aquí un poco?

Ella soltó una risita, asintiendo levemente mientras pasaba su mano con cariño por entre el cabello de él y desataba la coleta, dejándolo disfrutar de ese momento tanto como quisiera. Después de todo, sabía que su compañero era un pervertido, y aún así se había enamorado de él. Quizá era momento de que aprendiera a disfrutar también sus mañas.

Ambos volvieron a respirar tranquilos en ese momento. A pesar de que fuesen tan distintos, se amaban y juntos superarían cualquier obstáculo.

* * *

_**¡J**elou~! He aquí el resultado de una tarde de fangirleo más las interminables escenas e ideas que rondaron mi cabeza luego de plantearme la idea. Todo esto fue gracias a **Loops**, mi querida senpai, y por lo mismo es su regalo de cumpleaños. Espero que le guste ya que está hecho con mucho cariño (L) Muchas gracias por ser mi compañera de fangirleo, conspiraciones rebuscadas y por ayudarme a esclarecer misterios como "qué fue primero, el monje o la maldición?" (léalo próximamente ?)_

_**E**n fin, espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Sus comentarios, críticas y tomarazos serán recibidos con los brazos abiertos, como siempre. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí :)_

_**M**ención especial a Nuez, quien siempre me da su mano como beta para no meter la pata hasta el fondo y sólo un poco xd_

_**N**os leemos pronto~_

_**Y**umi~_


End file.
